Amour, Amour
by MiMyLiLy
Summary: Amour, amour, fini de jouer. Amour amour dansons une dernière fois. Fais-moi encore voir tes atours de velours avant que le rideau ne tombe.


**Bonsoir,**

**Voilà mon premier OS depuis cette fameuse soirée où j'ai subitement supprimé tout ce que j'avais pu écrire jusque là: mes fanfics, mes OS.**

**Parfois on ressent le besoin étrange de faire table rase. **

**Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai décidé de me remettre à écrire et voici le premier fruit de ma reprise. Je sais que c'est très court, mais il faut y aller par étape non?**

**Soyez indulgents, je suis encore plus tordue qu'auparavant, et cela doit se voir un peu dans ce que j'écris, alors si vous n'aimez pas ou ne comprenez pas, je ne vous en voudrai pas, mais songez un instant que je suis et reste une handicapée de la plume.**

**Sur-ce je vous laisse en vous demandant de ne pas prêter une grande attention aux fautes -_-'**

**Amour, Amour**

Amour, amour.

Tu m'as bien eu. Tu as fait de moi ton esclave, ta marionnette.

Amour, amour.

Aujourd'hui c'est fini. Tes chaines ne me retiennent plus. L'hiver a étendu ses bras sur mon cœur. Il n'est plus ton apanage.

Amour, amour.

Voici l'heure de notre dernière valse. Laisse-moi croire un instant encore au rouge de tes roses. La douleur des épines me réveillera bien assez tôt.

Nous y voilà. L'étape fatidique. Les histoires d'amour sont comme les fleurs, elles finissent toujours pas faner. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Peut-être même le savais-tu depuis toujours. Pourtant tes mots doux sonnaient si juste à mes oreilles. La belle actrice que tu as été. J'y ai cru.

Je récupère mes habits éparpillés dans la pièce. Dans le lit, une forme endormie. Elle n'est pas toi, pourtant ses étreintes ressemblaient étrangement aux tiennes. Encore une actrice. 15 livres de l'heure, un bout de trottoir pour royaume. J'ai trouvé ton double, même si toi tu brandis la carte des sentiments et de la femme aimante, plutôt que de la prostituée. Fille de joie, femme de salon. Du pareil au même.

Je quitte l'hôtel minable témoin de mes prouesses d'amant et serrant le col de ma cape, traverse la rue. Il pleut. Je sens la pluie tremper mes vêtements, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Les éléments pourraient bien se déchainer que j'accomplirai quand même ce que je me suis promis de faire. Une prostituée se fait payer de l'heure, j'ai déjà perdu trop d'argent. Et peut-être plus que cela.

J'entre dans une impasse sombre et transplane à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Amour, Amour, j'arrive. Je pousse les grilles monumentales gardant la propriété des mes ancêtres et remonte l'allée. Arrivé sur le porche, la porte s'ouvre sans un bruit.

Tu m'accueilles avec un grand sourire. Tu m'attendais. Tu t'es faite belle. Tu portes cette robe rouge que j'aime tant. Tes cheveux auburn sont remontés en un délicat chignon. A ton cou scintille le pendentif que je t'ai offert pour notre premier anniversaire. Tu es une princesse. Ma reine. Tes lèvres colorées cherchent avec impatience les miennes. Je me laisse faire. Après tout l'heure n'est pas encore finie. Je peux encore profiter.

Tu m'interroges sur ton retard. Tes yeux ne peuvent s'empêcher de me lancer des reproches. Amour, amour tu joues si bien les femmes aimantes. J'y croirais presque encore. Presque. Je t'invite d'un geste à aller dans le petit salon. Tu me suis sans hésiter. Tu es si sûre de toi. Une vraie professionnelle. Tu prends délicatement place sur un des canapés. Un ange portant les atours du diable. Je ferme un instant les yeux. J'ai peur de ne plus en être capable.

Tu ne cesses de me questionner. Dans ta voix je peux percevoir de l'inquiétude. Pour moi pas pour toi. Tu serais morte de peur si tu savais. Je te fixe soudain dans les yeux et me rapprochant de toi je murmure simplement :

_Je sais.

TU me lances un regard interloqué, feignant ne pas comprendre. Amour, Amour, arrête de jouer. La pièce est finie. J'ai tout vu. Les machinistes, l'envers du décor, j'ai tout vu. Tes sourires ne me prendront plus au piège. L'illusion est brisée à jamais. Je sais tout. Tu l'aimes.

Mes yeux parlent pour moi et tu comprends qu'il est inutile de nier. Tu avoues. Tout. Je te croyais plus combattive, plus âpre à défendre tes répliques et ton jeu. Mais je n'en vaux pas la peine n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis pas un public de premier choix.

Interrompant d'un geste ton flot d'explications je te demande :

_Pourquoi ?

Et la réponse tombe implacable :

_J'avais besoin de toi.

Mon cœur que je pensais gelé, me fait mal. Tu poursuis en ajoutant que cela faisait partie du plan, que tout n'était qu'une immense farce dont j'avais été le bouffon. Mais tu regrettais, tu avais appris à m'apprécier. Piètre réconfort. Tu t'es moquée de moi, tu le reconnais avec nonchalance, mais tu oses prétendre m'apprécier. Je ne veux pas de ta prétendue sympathie. Garde-la !

Je baisse la tête, le temps d'accuser le coup. Tu continues ton discours. Je n'écoute plus. Je relève les yeux et fixe fasciné le scintillement de nos deux lettres enlacées. Amour, Amour, il ne fallait pas jouer avec moi. Le Mangemort a balayé l'homme.

Mes mains autours de ton cou d'albâtre. Tu te débats, tente d'échapper à ma prise. Mais je te tiens. Amour, Amour, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Mes doigts serrent plus fort, mes yeux restent rivés sur ton médaillon. Tes gestes qui deviennent plus faibles, ta vie qui s'échappe. La mort qui voile tes yeux bruns. Je me relève doucement. Ton corps étrangement alanguis reste affreusement magnifique. Amour, Amour, la mort ne brise pas les actrices, elle les emporte sur ses ailes de feu. Tout pour la scène. Le spectacle doit continuer à tout prix. Au tour de ton amant de fouler les planches pour clore cette tragédie. Amour, Amour salue ton double de ma part quand ton corps dénudé chavirera dans le caniveau.

**Je sais que je reste très vague dans cet OS, mais je n'avais pas envie d'être explicite, à vous d'imaginer ce que vous voulez. C'est en partie pour cela que je n'ai pas nommé les personnages, même si je pense que vous les avez reconnus^^**

**Enfin, je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont lu cet OS (s'il y en a ).**


End file.
